onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 760
Chapter 760 is called "The Same Bet". Cover Page Solo Journey of Jinbe, Knight of the Sea Vol. 9 - "Learning of Luffy's Alliance from a Newspaper He Was Shown". Short Summary On the streets of Dressrosa, Sabo is being scolded by Koala for fighting an Marine Admiral since it will attract unwanted attention to the Revolutionaries. Usopp and the others at the Plateau are released by the citizens since the people are confused at all of the chaos. They beg to their former king for help, but Riku tells them to trust Luffy to overthrow Doflamingo. Admiral Fujitora also declares his trust in Luffy. Trebol is having difficulty in reforming himself after being cut to pieces by Law. Before Law can attack him again, Doflamingo stops and brutally skewers Law with strings. Luffy tries to fight, but Doflamingo overcomes him and binds him, leaving him at the mercy of the controlled Bellamy. Doflamingo tells them that he hates people looking down at him and reveals his family's past, of how his father made the family leave the life of luxury and how his mother died of illness because of their fallen status. Doflamingo held his father with disdain and killed him, hoping to return to the life of a World Noble but was rejected by them, leaving him to swear to destroy the entire world ruled by them. Long Summary In Dressrosa Koala finds Sabo and sees if he's alright. Sabo says he is while Koala scolds him for not maintaining his position stating he should not be fighting an Admiral just because he feels like it. She says he could put the Revolutionary Army at war with them but Sabo retorts stating all that mattered was him was saving Luffy. Koala then violently pinches his cheeks and continues scolding him. Sabo then recalls his talk with Fujitora as the Admiral states that the Marines in this country cannot become heroes. When Sabo asks what others will think of his opinion and he states then he'll use the excuse of having been compromised. Sabo says that's a gamble, adding that he hopes the admiral has good luck. Back in the present, Sabo, who hasn't been paying attention to Koala continues to be pinched by her while she shouts that Hack and herself are always the ones that suffer in his place when people are annoyed by his selfishness. At Usopp's location, the citizens release Usopp and the others much to their confusion. They go on to state that by just manipulating Doldo for one night 10 years ago Doflamingo was able to turn the whole country against him and his bloodline. They state that after realizing the truth they just want to be saved from Doflamingo's cruel game. They go on stating that they were confused and don't know what to do, begging their former king to help them.The citizens then bow before Doldo stating if he wants them to fight they will do so. Doldo asks them to wait a little longer as he realizes he too is placing his faith in Luffy. At that moment, Fujitora shows up much to the surprise (and horror) of the Straw Hats. He states that he too will not allow Dressrosa to go to war. He then tells Doldo that he would be joining him in placing his bet on Luffy. At the King's palace on Level 4 Doflamingo is seen recovering from Luffy's Red Hawk to which he spits blood out. Law tells Luffy that all the damage they've managed to inflict are superficial wounds, stating that the strategy they used won't work a second time. Trebol tries to put himself together as he states he knows everything about Law's ability and that they originally wanted the Ope Ope no Mi for themselves. However, he can't reform himself like usual. Law reveals "Radio Knife" is something that creates a different incision than a normal amputation and that for a few minutes he won't be able to reattach his body. Law rushes at Trebol using a move called "Injection Shot" as Trebol tries to reason with Law stating he helped take care of him. Trebol uses "Snot Sword" but Law dodges and charges, but Doflamingo kicks Law's attack away. Doflamingo aims an attack as Trebol grabs Law's legs as Doflamingo uses "Full Bright" that pierces Law from above. Luffy notices this and tries to help but Doflamingo rushes over to kick him. Luffy hardens his arm with Busoshoku Haki but Doflamingo does the same to his leg and it overpowers Luffy. Doflamingo then uses his powers to tie Luffy's hands behind his back and has Bellamy slash Luffy with a sword. As the duo lay incapacitated Doflamingo tells Law how he hates being looked down upon. He goes on calling them scum and that the fact that they actually thought they could defeat him was ludicrous, going on to reveal the sacred bloodline of his heritage as a World Noble. As Luffy and Bellamy react shocked by this revelation (Law already discovered beforehand), Doflamingo states his father abandoned all of his former riches and privileges and took him and all his family to a garbage dump of a world. Labeling his father's wish to "live like real humans" as nonsense and foolish, Doflamingo ridicules his father and states how much he hated him. He then recalls himself as a child asking his father where the slaves are and wants to buy some. He then tells his father a commoner talked back to him and wants to borrow his gun. A scene of his mother dying is shown as Doflamingo blames his father over her death for living in a filthy place. Back in the present Doflamingo states by the time he was 8 he saw the heaven and hell of the world and later killed him and took his head back to Mary Geoise to reclaim his heritage. However, the Celestial Dragons labeled them as a "family of traitors" and refused to accept him as one ever again. Doflamingo then swore he would destroy every part of the world they rule. He tells them the life they have lived is nothing compared to what he's gone through and that a grown man doesn't have time to play kiddy games with them. Quick References Chapter Notes *The scene with Jinbe finding out about the alliance between the Straw Hat and Heart Pirates is revisited from Chapter 700. **Jinbe appears surprised, while he seemed worried in chapter 700. **The back of the paper shows Donquixote Doflamingo's picture, while in it showed text in chapter 700. *The battle between Issho and Sabo ends with Fujitora unexpectedly leaving. **Fujitora goes to the King's Plateau and tells Usopp's group that he's making the same "bet" as Riku Doldo III. **Sabo went against the Revolutionaries' orders by taking on Fujitora, but was doing it to protect Luffy. *The mob that was pursuing Usopp and Riku Doldo III decided not to turn them over to Doflamingo. *Law's "Radio Knife" can render his target unable to restore their body for a few minutes. *Doflamingo quickly recovers from Luffy's attack and manages to injure Luffy and Law. *Some of Doflamingo's past is revealed: **When he was a child, his parents decided to leave Mary Geoise to live amongst commoners, and they were rejected by the World Nobles for doing that. **After his mother died, Doflamingo killed his father in the hopes of being accepted by the World Nobles again but they still rejected him anyway. **The dialogue of this flashback between the magazine release and volume release are considerably different. ***In the magazine release, Doflamingo was asking his father for a gun to shoot down a commoner who talked back to him, and later complained about how his mother died. ***In the volume re-release, Doflamingo told his father that he was attacked and pursued by commoners, with an injury to his head, and later commoners were yelling outside of the shack to kill the family. *Doflamingo's main goal is to take revenge of the World Nobles by destroying the world they control. Characters Arc Navigation it:Capitolo 760 id:Chapter 760